monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Mephisto
Everyone in Hell hates Saulot’s annoying pet dog: Mephisto. He’s a lazy heavy beast who walks around the place barking, biting everyone, and drooling liquid fire. However, as much as they hate this silly dog, no one stands up to him, because he’s terribly tough and dangerous! __TOC__ Overview Mephisto‘s role is mainly to be a Fire Tank. Mephisto has a huge life stat (equal to Dunn Ra) and can use Mega Taunt like other monsters such as Clipeum and Koralle Brutallis. He has 2 AoE Torture moves, Burn and Ignite on one move, and Nightmares on the other, along with 50% Stamina Removal. Mephisto has other decent skills such as Charon’s Pet (which applies Curse and Blind to one enemy, meaning that the enemy’s accuracy is reduced by 50% + removes life and stamina) and Through the Circles (which removes 100% of a single enemy’s stamina). There's a newfound combo between Mephisto and Warmaster Remntar that makes Mephisto literally invincible and is made even more powerful with monsters that use positive effects protection. Pros: * Good trait * One of the rare Fire tanks * Good stats, especially Life * Amazing special: AoE Ignite + AoE Curse + AoE 50% Life Removal * Cool design * AoE Burn and Ignite + Self Extra Turn * AoE Nightmares + AoE 50% Stamina Removal * Single Curse + Blind * AoE Stamina Leak * Self Mega Taunt + Legendaryphobic Shield * Single 100% Stamina Removal * Low stamina costs Cons: * Some moves have high cooldowns * Mediocre speed * Struggles against monsters Immune to Torture, since Torture effects are almost all he inflicts at enemies * Weak to PER Recommended Moveset One Fiery Dog * You Shall Not Pass (Self Mega Taunt + Legendaryphobic Shield, 18s, 3 CD) * Hellfire Bite (AoE Burn + Ignite + Extra Turn, 18s, 3-CD) * Sit and Intimidate (AoE Nightmares + 50% Stamina Removal, 20s, 2 CD) * Hellfire Bark / Hades Fetch / Through the Circles (Hellfire Bark for 30 Fire Dmg + Burn + Ignite, 21s, 1 CD) &''' (Hades Fetch for AoE 40 Fire Dmg + Stamina Leak, 23s, 2 CD ) '''& (Circles for Single 100% Stamina Removal, 16s, 2 CD) Recommended Runes: 1 Life, 2 Team Speed; 3 Team Speed; 2 Life, 1 Team Speed/1 Speed Mephisto is one of the meta Tanks, and meta tanks tend to use Mega Taunt. The ”You Shall Not Pass” move applies Mega Taunt + Legendaryphobic to itself, meaning that all enemy attacks, including area attacks, will be targeted at only Mephisto and blocks all types of elemental damage except for special skills. Hellfire Bite, one of the moves that doesn’t deal damage, will apply Burn + Ignite to all enemies while gaining an Extra Turn (Once Mephisto gets an extra turn from Hellfire Bite, you can use Mephisto's You Shall Not Pass skill to apply Mega Taunt and Legendaryphobic Shield to itself). Sit and Intimidate deals no damage, but will apply Nightmares to all enemies along with a 50% Stamina Removal. Hellfire Bark deals a decent amount of fire damage to a single enemy while applying Burn + Ignite. Hades Fetch will deal a nice amount of Fire dmg to all enemies while applying stamina leak to all enemies, and Through the Circles will remove 100% of stamina from one enemy, which is used a lot in the meta. Recommended Allies Since Mephisto has a status caster, which is to apply Mega Taunt to itself at the beginning of the battle, it is highly recommended to use a fast control monster with Mephisto. Sunblast is one good example of this. Sunblast can use Possession and CDA (two powerful deny effects) while the opponent is stuck fighting Mephisto. Another example could be Patient Cyber. Cyber is a fast denier who uses Total Blind and CDA to deny, and can also use Nanovirus to blocks positive effects. A third and final example could be Kihaku. Kihaku has a speed that’s a little below 3,500, but Kihaku has multiple Freeze and Possession moves, meaning if a monster is immune to freeze, they’ll be possessed, and if a monster is immune to possession, then they’ll be frozen. Warmaster Remntar is an excellent ally for Mephisto because Mephisto's Legendaryphobic shield combined with Remntar's Special immunity make Mephisto an invincible target, and at the beginning, he will have skill mirror so any special attack would have no effect and be sent back. Combine this combo with any monster that applies positive effects protection such as Neobuki and it's almost a guaranteed win. Category:Fire monsters Category:Demon Category:Mega Taunt Category:Cause Burn Category:Cause Ignite Category:Lida book Category:Spirit book Category:Underworld book Category:Evil Legions book Category:Status Caster Category:Causes Curse Category:Cause Blind Category:Tank Category:Stamina removal users